


His Arms Are Where I'm Safe

by nellii



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellii/pseuds/nellii
Summary: Prompt fill from my tumblr: "When Geralt takes Jaskier up to Kaer Morhen for the first time it doesn't take long for the other wolves to warm up to him. Literally."
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 12
Kudos: 498





	His Arms Are Where I'm Safe

It started the night they arrived. Jaskier was shaking like a dog as they walked through the nearly snowed in gates of the keep. They’d made it in the nick of time, arriving on the last possible day before the pass up to the keep would be impossible to navigate even to a Witcher. Jaskier was wearing his own heavy blue coat embroidered with pale yellow roses in addition to Geralt’s own black cloak. Double bundled and being guided by Geralt’s arm around his waist, he was still cold as ice and starting to look a tad tinged blue. Geralt spend the last half an hour of the trek glancing down at Jaskier every few minutes and fretting about him like a mother hen, tightening the clasp of the outer cloak and tugging the hood down over his forehead before Jaskier whined something about not being able to see and tugged it back down.

And since Jaskier would not behave, would not let Geralt keep him warm, he had to hurry in through the gates and through the courtyard. He placed Jaskier just inside the outermost door and told him to stay put, that he’d be off to put Roach in the stables with Scorpion- Eskel’s black stallion, Vesemir’s nameless bay, and Aevon, lambert’s flea-bitten grey gelding. He guided Roach into the stall specifically  _ not _ next to Scorpion- they flirted too much- and instead beside Aevon who huffed and craned his head over the stall to sniff at Roach’s neck in greeting. 

Both of his brothers were here already. That was good. He’d brought Jaskier here with the hopes of him meeting his pack, and gaining the approval of his brothers. Not that he  _ needed _ it, but winters would be easier if Jaskier was welcome with the others. If they didn’t take to his bubbly bard, he’d just fight with them till they did. That’s how they solved problems as kids, him and Eskel- with punching and kicking sometimes playful and sometimes not. They tousled like wolf pups, in the warm safety of the winter den. 

He returned to the courtyard and made his way up the steps, pushing open the outermost door and shutting it behind him to keep out the cold draft. A quick glance around. Jaskier was gone. 

“Fuck,” Geralt gritted and started toward the secondary door with a worried hurry to his steps. The bard was in no condition to be wandering around a dangerous keep. “Jaskier! Damn it, I told you to stay put!”

The absent bard did not call back. Geralt pushed into the main hall, and cast a glance toward the fireplace. It cast a flickering warm glow through the empty, neglected keep. Just before the fire there was a pile of furs and pillows stacked up like a nest for the wolves to keep warm in. And sure enough, three figures were snuggled close and wrapped up in warm furs and throw blankets. Geralt paced closer, and he didn’t know what to make of the sight. 

Jaskier, curled up with his head on Eskel’s lap and Lambert laying nearly on top of him, covering him in his body weight and radiating such warmth that Geralt just wanted to dive in and wrap himself around them, too. 

“You stole my bard?” He growled instead, shouldering off his swords and armor, letting them pile up unceremoniously on the floor. 

Eskel looked up and smiled almost sheepishly. “He was cold.” The scarred wolf offered, voice hushed and soft. “Be quiet. He’s asleep.”

From Jaskier’s side, Lambert rumbled. “You need to take better care of him.” The younger grunted. He threw an arm over Jaskier’s waist and buried his face back into the many furs and soft things. 

“He doesn’t want to be taken care of. Doesn’t let me. You’re lucky he let you.” Geralt kicked off his boots next and then let himself crawl into the pile of furs, batting at Lambert till he shifted enough for Geralt to take over his spot holding Jaskier close. Lambert nudged at the older wolf but settled again on Jaskier’s other side. 

“Well, now he’s got a pack to keep him warm.” Eskel idly stroked a hand through his hair, and the sleeping bard may as well have  _ purred _ . Geralt realized, dimly, that if Jaskier hadn’t wished to cuddle up with the wolves he would certainly have told them so with more than a few expletives. He wanted this, just as much as Geralt wanted to care for him. 

“Yeah,” Geralt agreed and hummed softly. A pack and their very stubborn, but very chilly bard. 


End file.
